1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of dispersing color fillers in a compound containing hydrolyzable silyl groups, usable, for example, as paints, coatings, adhesives, sealants, primers, and the like; and more particularly, to such a method wherein an additive is employed in conjunction with the dispersing of the color fillers, whereby the storage stability of the sily group containing compound having the color filler dispersed therein, is greatly enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds containing hydrolyzable silyl groups, are useful as paints, adhesives, coatings, sealants, primers, and the like. They may be mixed with appropriate coloring pigments and other fillers, as desired. They are particularly effective because of their properties of good adhesion to inorganic materials, due to their hydrolyzable silyl group, which forms a durable cured coating by cross linking at normal temperatures when contacted with moisture, such as contained in the ambient atmosphere. However, disadvantageously, such silyl group containing compounds have a tendency to react, during storage, with the small amount of water which may be contained in the stored system, thus resulting in a gradual increase in viscosity. More particularly, where a color filler, as herein defined, is incorporated in the stored system, this tendency to increase viscosity becomes more pronounced due to the water contained in such compounds or due to the water which adheres to the surface of the fillers. This sometimes leads to gelation. Thus, in the prior art, the storage stability of such silyl group containing compounds having color fillers dispersed therein leaves much to be desired. There is thus a distinct need in the art to improve the storage stability of such silyl group containing compounds having color fillers dispersed therein.